Balto: The Story After
by Omegawolfjack
Summary: This is an in depth story of what happened after the first movie when Balto returned to Nome with the medicine. The story will go through Balto and Jennas relationship as well as how their kids like Kodi and Aleu grew up and eventually found their loves! Ratings may change but for now I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE IT BELONGS TO Ninja989 FROM fanpop!
1. Chapter 1 The Return of a new hero

**WHATS UP GUYS. Now this is going to be my first ever Balto FF! Whether you are a reader returning from my A &O story, or a new one I just want to say thank you for clicking on this story! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! -Colby (Jack)**

 _Chapter 1: The Return of a New Hero_

 __Balto could feel the stomping of his feet through his whole body, but he couldn't actually feel his feet for they were numb due to the extreme cold and non-stop journey he has been running in order to get the medicine to his hometown of Nome Alaska. The 3 year old half wolf half dog hybrid had so many thoughts running through his head, but the one thought that stood out was, "I hope this is the way". He shook his head to get rid of the thought and then looked behind him to make sure the rest of the team was still alright. It was pitch black and all that the team could see were the tails of the dogs in front of them. Balto, however, saw much more. He was the lead dog after all, but the reason he could see so well was because of his wolf heritage. His ability to see in the dark was one of the reasons him, Star, Nikki, Kaltag, and the rest of the team had made it this far.

"Balto, I can't feel my legs!" Star, a smaller dog, yelled

"Just keep pushing boys! We're almost home!" Balto yelled back

"Yeah, that's what he said four hours ago" Nikki, a heavier dog, said to Kaltag

The whole team felt as though they were breaking down and could almost hear their muscles screaming for help and stretching. But all the team could think about was getting this medicine to the people of Nome who were dying of the diphtheria outbreak, most of those people were kids.

Balto felt that they were getting close and started recognizing some of the trees and rocks that they were running past. A smile came upon his muzzle and he started to… howl? Wait.. what? Balto didn't even think about it he just howled, and didn't care. He wanted everyone to know that they made it. The team jumped over a snowy hill and there it was… the town of Nome. Balto looked up higher at the town and saw the aurora borealis shining on a hill and right there he knew it was…

"Jenna" he stated with a smile and then howled again this time jumping in the air while he did. He saw a red light turn on in the town and knew it was the 'lantern of hope' that the humans set up to let the town know there was still hope for the medicines return. He also saw the lights of all the houses turn on and people crowding out to the streets. As the team ran into the town there were people on both sides of them, cheering them on.

They finally came to a stop outside the medical building and the doctor ran out and chuckled happily as people started opening the box

"Steady there stead- easy now. Thats had a long journey" the doctor said.

The doctor got some nurses to help take the medicine in immediately and start giving it to the patients. Some citizens helped the injured musher off the sled and into the building as well. Through a window Balto could see Rosy, the only human who actually trusted him, get given the medicine and he smiled. But just then hands started coming towards him and he didn't know what to do. He then realized people were petting him and thanking him.

"Good dog Balto" one woman said as more hands came to pet him and more people said that he was a… 'good dog'. Then out of n-

"YAAAAAAAOOOOWWWWWWWW!" A shout came from the sky and before Balto could react there was Boris the goose, his only parent figure, flying and wrapping himself around Balto.

"Not dog! Not wolf! You are a heroooooo!" Boris stated as he gave Balto a noogie and then kissed him on his head. Balto was distracted though. He was looking around the town trying to find the other person that he was thinking about during his whole journey… Jenna.

"BALTOOOOOO!" Another voice said and Balto looked and saw a little polar bear running to him. One out of two of the annoying bears that were in his life.. Muk. Muk ran into Balto hugging him and then the bigger polar bear, Luk, came up behind him sandwiching him between Boris and Muk. Balto loved the two bears despite how annoying they are but he had to get out, of there so he quickly jumped out of the hug and continued searching for J-

"Come on boy" a warm voice said while he pet Balto

"There's someone who wants to see you." The man was none other than Rosys father, William Roberts, who was also one of the people who didn't like Balto before he saved Nome. Balto decided to follow William up the stairs to the medical building. He was unsure if he should go in or not but then he looked at Boris and he gave Balto a 'go on' motion with his wings. Balto smiled and then ran into the building where he looked around seeing all the sick kids and adults getting their medicine. He followed William over to Rosys bed where her mother was sitting on the bed holding her hand. Balto saw Rosy's eyes flutter open and all she said was

"Mommy?" with a smile

"Rosy darling" her mother said as she hugged her daughter

"I fell asleep" Rosy weakly said hugging her mom

"-chuckle- Rosy" her father said joining the embrace of his family.

Balto took another look at all the children waking up and reuniting with their parents and he smiled. Then he moved his glance over to Rosys musher hat which was sitting on a chair. He walked over to it, but as he walked he could feel the pain in his muscles from the trip he had just made, but he didn't care. He grabbed it in his mouth and walked over to Rosy to give it to her.

"Balto!" She said as she grabbed the hat and hugged the wolf-dog

"I'd be lost without you" she added.

While they were hugging Balto heard what sounded like a female clearing her throat or going 'ahem'. When he heard this he looked over to see the most beautiful dog that he had ever seen.

"Jenna" he said with his nose clearly stuffed from the cold (it literally sounds like he says 'Jetta' in the movie XD don't believe me? search up the ending haha)

Balto started running over to the gorgeous red husky and the two of them started barking and jumping around playfully. Soon they ended up touching noses and Balto didn't know what to do! He put his ears down and before he said anything Jenna was nuzzling him. She then stopped and looked at him smiling. Balto couldn't resist her beautiful brown eyes and he smiled wider than ever.

He was distracted when he heard more clapping and cheering. Him and Jenna moved closer to the crowd but Jenna didn't take her eyes off Balto as they walked. Kaltag started praising him,

"He has the most endurance, the most fidelity, the most intelligen-"

"THEY SHOULD BUILD A STATUE OF HIM!" Star said cutting him off

"You said it!" Kaltag said

"I did?"

The applause continued and people started walking into the medical building, petting Balto as they past, but some went home to go back to sleep.

"C'mon Balto lets go to the boiler room and celebrate!" One of the team members said as he walked by.

"Come on hero, lets go" Jenna said with a smile and started walking

"Jenna wait" Balto said

"What is it Ba-" Jenna was cut of by Balto kissing her and she just closed her eyes and started stroking his hair with her paw

"I love you" Balto stated looking down

"I love you too" she said moving his head up with her paw so he looked her in the eyes.

"Come on Balto!" Star said as he, Nikki and Kaltag were walking into the boiler room.

Jenna gave a motion with her head as if to say 'let's go' and Balto nodded and followed her. The dogs partied that night and the team, including Balto told the story of their journey home.

But little did they know there was someone watching them from a far… Steele..

"That team thinks their soooo good and heroic.. NO! They are not!" he said, talking to himself

"I am going to kill that entire team! And then.. I'm gonna take care of that LOBO once and for all!"

 **Welp! That was chapter one of Balto: The Story After! Really hope you enjoyed it and don't worry… there's more to come! Have a good rest of your day/night! 3**


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

**WHATS UP GUYS. Before I start this chapter I want to thank** _ **Redwalllover28**_ **as well as** _ **steelefan**_ **for being the first two reviewers of this story! I am personally a fan of** _ **steelefan**_ **and his stories! Before writing this I read his "** _ **Him or You?**_ **" story and loved it!**

 _Chapter 2: The Morning After_

The sun was just coming up when Balto finally gave up on sleep. He had been tossing and turning all night because of two things: All the pain his muscles were giving him from the journey, and his thoughts about that infamous white wolf he saw when he fell off the cliff during his journey. He was standing on a boat just outside of Nome which he made into a home. As he looked at the purple sky he was thinking about everything that has happened up to this point in his life…

He was born.

His mother left him in this Boat for some reason.

He met Boris, who took him in and raised him.

He got made fun of for being part-wolf.

He met Jenna and Rosy.

He met Steele.

He ran around 674 miles in total to get the medicine to Nome.

He became a hero.

"Hero…" Balto said under his breath which he could see because of the cold.

"Balto, why are you up so early?" Boris asked in his thicccc Russian accent.

"Sorry Boris, was I thinking too loud and woke you up?" He teased

"I don't know, why don't you ask…-sigh- Is to early to think of come back" Boris said sitting down next to Balto as the Goose and Canine watched the sun rise.

"Hey Boris.. Can I ask you something about my pup hood?" Balto asked breaking the silence.

"Of course boychik"

"Well.. did you um.. See my mother drop me off?" he asked looking at Boris then back at the horizon

"I didn't see anything other than you kiddo" Boris said and then Balto looked down and his ears fell back

"Oh." Was all he said. Then Boris looked at him sad and remembered something

"I did hear something though."

"What did you hear?" Balto asked, his ears shooting up

"Lots of barking and howling. Is why I stopped flying and landed on boat. I was curious bird" he said looking at the spot on the boat where he landed.

"Do you.. Do you think she was in trouble?" Balto asked in a hesitant tone

"Look Balto" Boris started as he put his wing on Baltos shoulder

"I think that she WAS in trouble and dropped you here to protect you.. Not because she didn't want you." He finished as Balto looked at the town again.

"She probably made it though, especially if she is strong like you" Boris said walking over to pick up a mop and start cleaning the boat. Balto remembered the white wolf he saw after his fall, and their howl together. Then how she vanished.

"I'm not so sure about that" he said quiet enough for Boris not to hear it. Then Boris started speaking

"So what are plans for to-"

"UNCLE BORIIIISSSSSS!"

"Oh no.. no.. Balto help me" Boris said putting the bucket over his head.

Balto chuckled and then moved a step to the right in perfect timing as Muk and Luk jumped up onto the boat right where he was standing before.

"What do you BEARS want!?" Boris asked in anger

"We want to play uncle Boris!" Muk stated as Luk started humming in agreement

"Okay! Okay! How about we play HIDE AND DON'T SEEK" Boris said then Muk and Luk exchanged glances then looked back at Boris

"That sounds fun uncle Boris!" Muk said as Luk nodded so fast you'd think his neck would break

"Wait that worked?" Boris quietly asked himself then smiled and looked at them

"Okay! I'll count first and you two idio- I mean lovely boys will hide. Da?"

"Alright uncle Bo-"

"One. Two.." before Boris could say three the bears were running towards the forest and Boris started chuckling

"Haha! I finally found out how to have peace with no bears!"

"That's great Boris but don't forget that they're out there. It's a dangerous place" Balto said looking towards the forest

"Of course! I will get them in an hour.. Maybe two… maybe four.."

"Boris…"

"Is just joke Balto!" Boris said as he kept mopping and chuckling to himself

"Right.. Well i'm going to see Jenna."

"Alright but be back soon" Boris said

"Of course.. I'll be back in an hour.. Maybe two… maybe four.." Balto said as he was jumping off the boat and walking away

"OKAY I get it!" Boris said as he watched Balto walk towards the city.

As Balto was walking into town he was instantly greeted by men and women walking to work.

"There's my sons hero" a man said as he pet him while he passed

"Good morning Balto" a woman said as she scratched his ear and then kept walking

It wasn't only people who were greeting him, there were also dogs too!

"Hey handsome" a pretty female husky said as he walked by and she moved her tail under his chin

"Baltoooo how's it going homes?" a male malamute said with a mexican accent

"Not so bad" Balto said as he made his way to Jennas.

He was almost there when he passed the boiler room and was summoned

"Balto!" he heard a voice say as it was Kaltag. Balto ran over

"Hey Kaltag. Whats up?"

"Hey man, come in the boiler room, some humans dropped off some meat and fresh water for all the dogs that were on the team with the medicine" Kaltag stated.

Balto thought for a second.. He was pretty hungry.

"Maybe later I'm going to see Jenna right now"

"Oh alright. She is pretty hot I'd choose her over a meal too" Kaltag said chuckling as Balto did as well

"See you around" Balto said as he started walking off but then Kaltag spoke again

"Hey Balto?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks again man. We really can't thank you enough for saving our tails.. You're the most selfless! The most courageous! The most a-"

"You're welcome Kaltag" Balto said cutting him off from his compliments

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat" he said and then walked off to Jennas.

When he finally made it there he was thinking about how he would get her attention when one of her owners, Rosys dad, walked out of the door.

"Well hello there Balto" he said with a smile on his face and Balto started panting happily as William pet him.

"You want to see Jenna huh?" he asked and Balto nodded

"Well go on in boy, I trust you with my life" he said as he held the door open for Balto to walk in. He walked in and William closed the door and headed off to work.

As Balto looked around he saw beautiful furniture and clean floors. It smelled of bacon probably because that's what William had for breakfast. As Balto walked in he scraped his feet on the mat by the front door so he didn't make a mess of the floor. He heard pots and pans in the kitchen and walked in seeing Rosys mother cleaning the dishes in the sink. She looked down and jumped a bit at the sight of Balto standing there

"Oh Balto! Hello honey. I guess I have to get used to you being around here" she said as she walked over and crouched down to pet him.

"Thanks to you my daughter is making a full recovery. She should be out of the hospital this week" she said in excitement and with a smile.

Balto was relieved to hear this news. Rosy is possibly the sweetest girl he has ever known and she wouldn't deserve to die of diphtheria.

"Make yourself at home dear" she said before kissing him on the top of his head and standing up to continue cleaning.

Balto walked around and found a room that was dark due to curtains over the windows. He saw a small bed, Rosys bed, and next to it was a basket. In that basket lied the beautiful husky that he could call his girlfriend.

"Jenna" he whispered and smiled. Jenna woke up and looked at him smiling back even bigger than he was.

"Hello Balto" she said with a yawn. Her eyes shifted from Balto to her basket and then back to Balto as if to tell him to come. He smiled and walked over to her getting into the basket with her and nuzzling her while she nuzzled back.

"Rosy will be out of the hospital this week" Balto said when Jenna laid her head on his side.

"That's great news Balto" She said bringing her head up to him and then licking his muzzle. Balto smiled. He went from being an outcast, loser, and useless 'half breed' to a likable hero with the most amazing girl he could possibly have.

His muscles tensed up and he cringed from the pain.

"Balto, what's wrong?" Jenna asked with concern

"Nothing too serious.. My muscles just keep tensing and cramping because they're all torn" he answered as he let out a sigh of relief as the pain ended.

"Here let me help" she said as she rolled on her back and slowly pushed him down onto her stomach so his head was on her chest.

"This is what I see Rosys parents do when one of them has muscle pains" she said as she started massaging Baltos shoulders. Balto let out a groan of pain but it was good because it meant Jenna was working out the muscle knots. She then moved to his front leg calf muscles, which hurt the most. After Baltos massage he felt relaxed and ready to run another 600 miles… but uh.. He definitely didn't want to.

"Jenna.. That was incredible" Balto said as he stood up over her

"Well I can't stand to see you in pain" she said with a smile. Balto went down and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he said

"You're amazing" while he shaked his head with a smile

"So are you" she said smiling back after opening her eyes from their kiss.

Balto and Jenna finally left the room and walked into the kitchen where there were two bowls on the ground with leftover breakfast in them. They ate but when Balto finished he looked up and out the living room window.

"Balto?" was all Jenna said

"Something's not right" he said still looking out the window

"How do you figure?" she asked

"Well, ever since I was a pup I always had a sense of when Boris was in trouble.. I can't explain it but I just know"

"Let's go make sure he's ok" Jenna said and they ran out a doggy door that Balto completely missed while he was looking for a way inside.

"Seriously?" he asked himself as they exited the house.

The two lovers ran as fast as they could to Baltos boat but when they got there… There it was.. Blood on the floor of the boat.

 **Another cliffhanger! I'm a jerk I know hehe. Another shout out to** _ **steelefan**_ __ **for taking the time to read this. AND A SHOUT OUT TO ALL YOU READERS! 3**


	3. Chapter 3 No Breaks for Heros

**How's it going you guys, here's another chapter! Just to clarify.. I don't have a set schedule for the posting of chapters on this story. I just find that it's much more stressful and feels more forced when I try to set a post schedule!** _ **Steelefan**_ **can vouch for me on that one... But I will try to get a new chapter as soon as possible for you guys!**

 _Chapter 3: No Breaks for Heros_

 __Balto couldn't believe his eyes. At first he was optimistic that it was not Boris' blood.. But when he smelled it he could tell it was his. Without a second thought he sniffed the ground and followed the scent running almost as fast, if not faster, as he did delivering the medicine. Jenna was behind him trying to keep up but it was hard for her because her mate was extremely agile and much faster. The duo made it to the start of the forest and Balto waited there for Jenna to catch up.

"Alright.. I-I'm here lets.. Let's keep moving." Jenna said in and out of breaths. With that Balto nodded and they continued following the scent. They slowed their pace to a walk alongside each other to save energy for if they had to fight or run.

"Where do you think he is?" Jenna asked scanning the right side of the path they were on

"No idea, the scent was cut off back there" Balto answered in a very sad tone as he watched the left side of the path.

"I can't let anything happen to him Jenna.. He was all I had in this world for most of my life"

"Don't worry Balto. We'll find him" Jenna said looking him in the eye and then returning to scanning her side. Right after she said that, as if by fate, they heard a scream and instantly ran to where it came from.

When they reached the source they looked in horror as they saw Boris, Muk, and Luk being cornered by a MASSIVE black bear. Jenna and Balto looked at each other and it was almost as if they spoke with their minds as they both nodded and ran towards the bear already having a plan. Jenna jumped and latched onto one of the bears paws and as she did this the bear let out a loud roar of pain. Balto took this opportunity to run up the bears back and bite down on the bears snout. The bear threw Jenna into the air and she landed in a patch of snow in front of the trio they just saved.

"Run!" Jenna said to Boris, Muk, and Luk. They listened to her and ran towards safety.

Balto however was far from it as he was still latched onto the nose of the bear as it let out a painful moan and swatted him off with its paw. Balto flew into a tree and fell down.

"Balto!" All four of his friends screamed at the same time. He quickly forced himself to recover as he shook off the snow and got into a defensive stance as the bear started shaking the blood off its nose and then charged Balto.

"I am tired of sitting on sidelines and not helping him" Boris said crossing his wings

"Yeah… YEAH!" Muk said and Luk growled in agreement

"Let's help him boys" Jenna said as the four of them charged the bear together and tackled it.

"Be careful you guys!" Balto yelled as he ran towards the bear himself. The bear kicked Muk off and then wacked Boris causing him to land on Muk. Balto took note that there was a cliff right behind the bear. When the bear shoved Jenna and she landed on her back she looked at Balto and he motioned with his head towards the cliff. She saw the cliff and gave an evil smile in response. The two waited and watched Luk and the bear fight until it was close enough to the cliff.

"Now!" Balto yelled and Jenna tackled Luk off the bear as Balto shoved the bear off the cliff. The gang peered over the cliff as they saw the bear fall and heard the slam of it hitting the ground followed by snow being lifted off the ground where it landed.

"I guess there are no breaks for heros" Boris said as he slugged Baltos shoulder. Balto just gave him a smile in response and the gang started walking back along the path they came. Balto and Jenna were looking at Boris in a weird way almost as they were inspecting him while he walked.

"What!? If you want autograph just ask!" Boris said after 5 minutes of them staring.

"It's not that it's just… We saw blood at the boat and thought it was yours.." Jenna said

"I smelled it too and it had your scent" Balto added

"Well I am not bleeding.. Boris Goosinov does not bleed!" Boris said proudly but as if karma had something against him he slipped and a branch cut his side causing a scratch that bled.

"OW!"

"You were saying?" Balto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Balto I do not need attitude right now I need sleep" he said rubbing the scratch as if doing that would heal it.

They made it back to Nome and walked Jenna back to her house.

"Bye love" she said to Balto as they nuzzled

"Goodbye" he said with a smile and then they heard whimpering in the background and looked behind them seeing Muk and Luk crying.

"I know Luk! I wish we had loves… too.." Muk said in and out of tears.

"Ah come on you two you're still young. You'll find mates eventually" Balto said and the two polar bears smiled

"You think so?" Muk asked

"Well of course you will" Jenna said with a warm smile.

"Ha! If those two find mate before me I will have to let the butcher turn me into thanksgiving dinner" Boris said.

"Aren't thanksgiving dinners for turkeys?" Jenna asked

"Exactly" Boris said pointing at her with a wing.

Jenna and Balto chuckled then said goodbye again and the remaining four walked back to Baltos boat. Muk and Luk went to the bottom of the boat and with a loud thud Boris and Balto knew they went to sleep.

"Sheesh is like they can make earthquake just by sleeping" Boris said. Balto chuckled and then said

"The day is still young I'm going to see Kaltag and the gang. You alright here?"

"Of course. Thank you for saving me boychik.. Again.." Boris answered

"Don't mention it" and with that Balto jumped off the boat and ran to the town.

Balto found Kaltag on wandering the streets.

"Hey Kaltag, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey Balto. I'm looking for Nikki. You seen him? Last anyone saw him was last night." Kaltag said referring to when the sled team celebrated in the boiler room.

"No I can't say I have.. Maybe he's just sleeping" Balto said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah I gue-" Kaltags response was cut short when he saw Nikkis owner putting up some kind of sign. The two ran over to the sign and read it:

"Missing dog: Nikki, bread: Chow-chow, brown fur, please inform me if you find him.." Balto read as Kaltag turned around

"I knew it.. I knew he was in trouble!" Kaltag stated as he punched the ground

"Hey don't worry. Let's get the team together and find hi-"

"Balto…" Kaltag said with a terrified look cutting Balto off and pointing behind him.

As Balto looked he saw 'Missing Dog' signs for all the dogs that were on the team that saved Nome. Kaltag and Balto ran to one in particular.. Stars sign.

"Oh Star! I know we was hard on you but you don't deserve this!" Kaltag said as he covered his face with his paws.

"What is going on…" Balto said and then it hit him

"Steele…"

 **Sheeeessshhh will Kaltag and Balto join forces to find the team? Is the team already dead? Can Balto get Steele to come to his senses? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS YAAAAYYY!**

 **bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Game Plan

**How's it hangin guys? Yet another chapter! As of right now me and** **Steelefan** **are discussing working on a special project together but that's all I'm gonna say right now! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF TSA! It's short but important!**

 _Chapter 4: Game Plan_

Balto and Kaltag ran straight to the boiler room to find dogs already discussing the whole 'missing heros' situation, as they are calling it. When Balto entered the room everyone turned around.

"Balto! You'll think of something won't you?" one dog asked

"I'm working on it yes"

"Thank god, everyone no need to worry, Balto is the smartest guy in Nome, if anyone can find them, it's him!" another dog stated and after that Balto was bombarded with "yeah!"s and "You got this Balto!" It was almost too much to handle so Balto went straight to facts.

"Look... listen.. Everyone.. All we know right now that is TRUE, is the fact that all these guys went missing around the same time. This could mean many things"

"Like what Balto?" a rottweiler with a deep voice asked.

"Well.. they could have all been together doing something and got lost or…"

"Or what?" Kaltag asked

"Or they were dognapped.." After Balto said this everyone gasped.

"Who would want to dognap those heroes?" A female asked

"Steele.." Balto and Kaltag said at the same time and the room lit up with the sound of voices debating what was just discussed.

"But listen.. There's no way he was able to take five dogs by himself. If Steele really did it he was helped and I have a hunch that his helper might be in this room." More gasps filled the room after Balto said this and everyone started looking around the room, crossing glances with one another and moving away from each other.

"Another good point is the fact that everyone was at the party last night so they could have been planning their move then." Kaltag added.

"Exactly" Balto said and him and Kaltag left the room as more debating started up.

"What should we do Balto? Should we find Steele and torture him until he gives us answers?" Kaltag asked and Balto's eyes went wide.

"What?" Kaltag added after seeing his reaction.

"Um.. how about we don't torture him? Besides we have no proof that it was him" Balto said looking down at his paws

"Yeah.. I guess you're right… So what do we do?"

"Well.. We have to FIND proof" Balto said and Kaltags head went up almost like a bulb turned on in his skull

"Ohhhhh.. I see! We're going to plant evidence on him! Genius!"

"No… Kaltag focus!.. We need to find out if he actually did it. And if he did.. THEN we question him." Balto said and just then a dark evil voice came from behind them..

"Question who about what?" The two turned around and saw none other than…

"Steele?"

 **This chapter's short but sweet but MAN is it important!**


End file.
